Espoir & Déchéance
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: La détermination et la raison ne sont pas souvent conciliables. Tu l'aurais su, Tori, si tu n'avais pas vécu centrée sur toi-même, sans te soucier des conséquences de tes actes. Aujourd'hui, tu as tout le temps de regretter, et ce regret attise ta haine. Réfléchis, Tori. Ils t'ont pris ton frère, mais tu le leur avais apporté sur un joli petit plateau d'argent. Passé de Torri Wu.


**Bonjour à tous ! J'écris d'habitude sur le monde d'Harry Potter mais j'ai voulu changer et essayer d'écrire sur Divergente.**

**Le sujet est Tori Wu, parce que c'est un personnage qui m'intéresse.**

**Ça retrace l'histoire, donc ne vous attendez pas à un happy end et à un mariage et beaucoup d'enfants. Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir ^^**

_I. Nouvelle vie_

« Sincèrement, je trouve que perfectionner ce sérum est une idée parfaitement saine, argumenta une grande rousse aux yeux verts tout en mangeant goulûment. Ça empêcherait les opposants de... s'opposer, sourit-elle.

- Je suis bien de ton avis, acquiesça gravement une jeune femme blonde et grassouillette au regard intelligent. Il vaut mieux contrôler les intrus, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rebeller, continua-t-elle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu... excessif ? Demanda timidement un grand garçon aux épais cheveux noirs, nommé George.

- Il faut les mâter, ces intrus ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde, objecta de nouveau la rousse en lançant un regard haineux à l'inopportun. »

Tori saisit cette opportunité pour se lever de table et tira le bras de son frère jumeau jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse autant. Elle adressa aux deux jeune femmes un sourire aimable dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, et commença à traverser la salle à manger dans le but d'atteindre l'entrée principale, tirant toujours son frère par le bras.

« Vous partez déjà ? S'étonna la blonde.

- Oui, Jeanine, répondit Tori. Nous avons beaucoup de devoirs et je meurs d'envie de me cultiver encore davantage, mentit-elle.

- C'est bien, concéda Jeanine. »

Mais, et Tori le savait, Jeanine n'était pas dupe de son mensonge éhonté. Il fallait bien plus de subtilité pour arriver à convaincre la jeune femme détenant le meilleur score au test de Q.I. jamais enregistré depuis la création des factions.

« Ils sont tous fous ! Souffla-t-elle à son frère une fois qu'ils furent tous deux sortis du réfectoire.

- On croirait que tu viens juste de le découvrir, railla celui-ci.

- C'est décidé, George, je me casse ! Dit-elle fermement. Et j'aurais bien aimé que tu me suives, ajouta-t-elle en triturant une mèche de cheveux, pas assurée pour un sou.

- Où tu voudras, princesse, sourit ledit George avec un sourire engageant.

- Même dans l'antre des Audacieux ? S'enquit Tori avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais corriger ma phrase précédente, grimaça George. Où tu voudras, excepté les Audacieux.

- J'irai, George, l'informa gravement Tori alors que son sourire s'affaissait. Je le sais, c'est là qu'est ma place.

- Peut-être la tienne, concéda George. Mais pas la mienne, soupira-t-il tristement. Pourquoi les Audacieux ? Gémit-il ensuite.

- Sérieusement, grinça Tori, est-ce que tu me vois attablée sur une table de la bibliothèque à lire sans répit comme les Érudits ? Est-ce que tu me vois planter des feuilles avec amour dans les fermes des Fraternels ? Est-ce que tu m'imagines seulement aider les pauvres dans la rue et faire don de moi continuellement comme une Altruiste ? Est-ce que tu m'imagines balançant leurs quatre vérités à toutes les personnes que je... ah non, ça c'est tout à fait imaginable, sourit-elle finalement.

- Ce n'est même pas imaginable, railla George, c'est tout toi !

- Je ne pense pas avoir l'étoffe d'une Sincère, objecta cependant Tori. Je suis faite pour l'action, Georgie, je veux bouger, vivre, me dépenser et me battre ! J'aime l'aventure ! Je veux enfin voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette putain de frontière, George, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle se faisait suppliante.

« Je comprends, Tor', répliqua son frère. C'est là qu'est ta place. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'est la mienne ! Conclut-il sombrement. »

Tori aurait voulu protester, mais elle savait que son frère ne disait ni plus ni moins que la plus stricte vérité. Elle se résolut donc pour ce jour-là, tout en se promettant que, à force d'arguments, elle le convaincrait. Il était, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, proprement inenvisageable qu'ils se séparent. L'un d'entre eux allait devoir se sacrifier et, comme elle le disait si bien, Tori n'était pas du genre à faire don d'elle-même. Georgie allait se sacrifier ou, elle le jurait sur le Dieu tout puissant, elle se jetterait sur l'estrade durant la cérémonie du choix et elle verserait le sang de son frère dans la coupe pleine de charbons ardents. Et tant pis pour les conséquences !

La pause déjeuner enfin terminée, ils se rendirent à leur prochain cours : histoire des factions. Le professeur était tout bonnement soporifique et seuls les Érudits les plus convaincus parvenaient à ne pas dormir pendant son cours et à prendre des notes, tant bien que mal. Tori s'assit à la dernière double table et attendit que son frère la rejoigne. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle croisa ses bras sur sa table et appuya doucement sa tête dessus, alors que son professeur, Monsieur Peterson, commençait son cours d'une voix atone :

« Comme vous le savez bien, la décadence des factions, il y a de cela une dizaine d'année, s'est perpétuée violemment avant de... récita-t-il »

Ce fut trop pour Tori et, fermant les yeux, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée une heure plus tard par un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et, étouffant un grognement, elle jeta à son bourreau le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

« Le cours est fini, l'informa ledit bourreau, nul autre que son frère. »

Après avoir subi les cours de Mathématiques et de Biologie, auxquels elle ne comprenait strictement rien, la journée de cours fut enfin terminée et les jumeaux sortirent du grand bâtiment en verre, courant presque pour être à l'heure à l'arrêt de bus. Plus on s'éloignait du quartier général des Érudits, plus les routes et infrastructures se dégradaient, tombant presque en ruine çà et là.

Ils montèrent dans le bus et s'assirent sur les sièges situés à l'arrière du véhicule, comme à leur habitude. Après quelques minutes de route cahoteuse, ils descendirent enfin du vieil habitacle en fer et marchèrent résolument vers un appartement en bordure de route. Après avoir franchi la vieille porte automatique et gravi les escaliers craquants, ils arrivèrent enfin face à une porte en bois fermée par un vieux verrou et où était creusé un œil-de-bœuf. Tori sortit son trousseau de clé et l'enfonça dans la serrure avant de la tourner. Elle enclencha ensuite la poignée avant de retirer les clés et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sordide. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le salon attenant à la porte d'entrée et, tandis que Tori fermait la porte à clé, George s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement par cette journée.

« C'est monter des escaliers qui te met dans cet état ? Railla Tori. Avant de rejoindre les Audacieux, il va peut-être falloir que tu travailles ton endurance, se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est bien simple, rétorqua George, je n'irai pas chez les Audacieux et je n'aurai pas besoin d'endurance pour 'planter des feuilles avec amour'.

- Tu es sérieux, là ? Demanda Tori, ahurie. Fraternel, sérieusement ?

- Non, ricana George.

- Tu m'as fait peur, soupira Tori.

- C'était le but sœurette, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu me dois le respect, je suis née avant toi, rétorqua Tori avec humour.

- Quinze minutes tout au plus, rappela George.

- Quinze minutes suffisent, affirma Tori.

- Suffisent à quoi ? S'étonna George.

- Je ne sais pas mais elles suffisent, sourit Tori.

- Je confirme, il vaut mieux que tu quittes les Érudits, affirma George en réprimant un sourire amusé.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis stupide ? S'enquit Tori d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne sous-entends rien, j'accuse ! Finit George avec un sourire mesquin.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! S'écria Tori en lui sautant dessus et en le bloquant contre le canapé. »

S'ensuivit la plus grande bataille de chatouilles qu'ait jamais connue la ville de Chicago. Malgré tous ses efforts, George ne parvint pas à reprendre le dessus : sa sœur était peut être petite mais Dieu savait à quel point elle était rapide et forte !

« Sont-ce des manières de se tenir ? S'épouvanta une voix tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait. »

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire cesser la querelle et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire courgette, les deux adolescents se redressèrent et baissèrent humblement la tête dans une attitude soumise.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que le test d'aptitude a lieu demain ? Tonna le nouveau venu. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Croyez-vous que vous allez pouvoir passer le mois d'essai pour entrer dans la faction des Érudits ? Non, ils n'acceptent que les personnes matures, mince alors ! »

Tori s'abstint de prévenir son père qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'entrer officiellement chez les Érudits autant éviter les problèmes, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Une semaine tout au plus. Après s'être repentis pour leur mauvaise conduite, les deux enfants mangèrent avec leur père avant d'aller dans leur chambre pour lire un livre avant de se coucher.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on se casse d'ici, chuchota Tori avant de partir dans sa chambre. »

Comme tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, Tori caressa une amulette en bois tout en songeant _'Maman, tu me manques...'_

**ooo**

Ils étaient tous deux dans la file des Érudits. Ils entrèrent enfin dans un long couloir serti de portes. Rapidement, Tori se fit appeler et, après un dernier regard pour son frère, elle entra dans une pièce étroite dans lequel il y avait un siège étrange. Un homme séduisant aux cheveux décolorés partiellement, signe de sa vieillesse était assis sur un siège simple derrière un ordinateur. Il portait l'habit des Fraternels.

« Entrez donc, je vous en prie, lui sourit-il... fraternellement. Asseyez-vous. »

Obéissant docilement, Tori prit place dans le fauteuil et, alors que l'homme brandit une aiguille pleine d'un liquide ambré, elle l'entendit distinctement dire :

« N'ayez pas peur, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tori ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte avec stupeur que le décor de la pièce avait changé. Il y avait trois coupes l'une contenait un morceau de fromage, une autre contenait un couteau et l'autre enfin... était vide.

_« Choisis_, lui intima une voix. »

Tori sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Jeanine. Elle se ressaisit et réfléchit. Qu'aurait-elle fait avec un morceau de fromage ? Déterminée, elle s'empara du couteau cela semblait la suite logique des choses, l'instrument défensif le plus utile. Un morceau de fromage ? Pff, quelle idée ! Les coupes disparurent et elle entendit des halètements dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Il était là un énorme chien toutes dents dehors et qui, vraisemblablement, allait l'attaquer. Sans laisser au canin le temps d'avancer, elle se jeta sur lui et lui enfonça profondément la lame dans le ventre elle avait toujours eu horreur des chiens ! Elle grimaça lorsque le sang coula sur ses mains hâlées, chaud, visqueux. Puis, tout à coup, le décor s'effaça une seconde fois et elle se réveilla sur le siège de cuir brun. Son examinateur lui sourit tout en affirmant :

« L'interprétation ne sera pas très compliquée : Audacieuse jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Tori sourit et sortit de la salle par la porte extérieure après un dernier hochement de tête au Fraternel. Elle retrouva son jumeau quelques minutes plus tard. Il était livide et semblait nauséeux. Alors que Tori aurait voulu lui poser des questions, l'examinateur de George surgit en trombe et souffla prestement :

« Vous êtes encore là ? Partez vite chez vous, et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes un pur Altruiste. »

Tori n'eut une fois de plus pas le temps de poser de questions et fut tirée en avant par son frère. Tout au long de la soirée, elle eut beau lui poser moult et moult questions, il resta muet comme une carpe. C'est frustrée et également légèrement inquiète que Tori se coucha ce soir-là. Son frère était-il terrifié à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'il était purement Fraternel ?

La semaine s'écoula, stressante et tranquille, jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie du choix où, la quasi-totalité des habitants de la ville était priée de se rendre. Chaque jeune réparti était vêtu aux couleurs de sa faction et s'était assis dans les premiers rangs. Tori saisit la main de son frère, assit à côté d'elle, et la serra fort, comme une promesse. Comme une supplique. Car, jamais Tori ne renoncerait à ses rêves, jamais elle ne se sacrifierait, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère jumeau. C'était donc à lui que revenait le choix, ce choix de la suivre ou de voler de ses propres ailes, si loin de sa jumelle. Tout dépendait de lui. Cette année, c'était aux Érudits de présenter la cérémonie du choix et, c'est sans surprise que Tori vit Jeanine monter sur l'estrade, se campant sur ses jambes devant les cinq coupoles noires. Malgré son jeune âge, son quotient intellectuel lui avait fait grimper les échelons plus sûrement que toute la pratique du monde.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comme vous en avez conscience, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour participer à la cérémonie du choix. Ce jour est d'une importance capitale pour la prospérité et la sauvegarde de la pacification relativement récente de notre chère ville, Chicago. Chaque nouvel adulte devra faire un choix de la plus grande importance, soit définir la faction qui le définit le mieux, en prenant en compte les résultats obtenus lors du test d'aptitude. Une fois le choix fait, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible, et les adieux seront définitifs entre la faction originelle, soit la famille, et le nouvel arrivant. Pensez bien à votre avenir, faites le bon choix. Bonne cérémonie à tous ! »

Des applaudissements succédèrent aux paroles de la jeune femme, et elle fit quelques signes de main à son public en guise de remerciement.

« Natasha Abbah ! Cria la personne qui appelait les jeunes pour se faire répartir. »

La jeune femme s'avança prudemment sur la scène et se saisit du couteau en blêmissant dangereusement. Après un grand soupir pour se donner du courage, elle enfonça la pointe du couteau dans la paume de sa main et, avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la table, fit glisser la goutte de sang dans la coupole pleine d'eau des Érudits. Des applaudissements venant de la faction bleue tonnèrent quand la nouvelle venue arriva. Tori ne fit pas attention aux personnes suivantes, plongée dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand elle entendit : « George Wu ! »

Son frère se leva rapidement et monta sur la scène blanche, anxieusement. Il saisit le couteau qui venait d'être précautionneusement stérilisé et l'enfonça dans sa paume, recueillant précieusement les quelques gouttes de sang qui en perlaient. Il la positionna au-dessus de la coupole des Fraternels puis croisa le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Soupirant, renonçant, il souffla et positionna sa main au-dessus de la coupole pleine de cendre ardent. Et laissa tomber le sang dans la coupole destinée à l'effet des Audacieux.

C'est avec un énorme sourire ravi que Tori se hissa sur l'estrade et, sans s'en soucier vraiment, fit goutter son sang dans la coupole. On l'applaudit elle était une apprentie Audacieuse, désormais. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lança un regard triomphant à son père qui, la bouche largement ouverte, ne se remettait apparemment pas de cette 'trahison'.

On lui donna une place dans la faction noire, et elle s'y assit, participant avec un soulagement manifeste à la répartition des trois dernières personnes. Puis on les fit descendre en courant de multiples escaliers. Tout en courant, Tori se retrouva à côté de son frère et lui adressa un grand sourire, avançant sans efforts apparents tandis que son jumeau peinait à suivre le rythme. Et, comme par télépathie, elle comprit la pensée de son frère à cet instant « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Tori lui sourit et accéléra l'allure. Désormais, plus rien ne les séparerait. Tous durent grimper jusqu'aux rails du train. Deux phares au loin troublaient l'horizon, et le sifflement du train retentit. Sans attendre, les Audacieux se mirent à courir le long des rails. Et le moment venu, ils n'auraient qu'à sauter.

Et plus jamais Tori ne serait obligée d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais.

**ooo**

**Voilà, je trouve ça très court mais je ne savais plus quoi mettre et où m'arrêter.**

**La suite dépendra de vous et de vos reviews parce que j'ai déjà d'autres histoires à écrire et que ça me prendrait du temps. Voilà, merci ^^**

**Bisous à vous !**

**PS : peuvent subsister quelques fautes... que vous pouvez me signaler XD**


End file.
